


Delaying the Inevitable

by reginahalliwell



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-A Court of Mist and Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: Feyre and Rhysand have a short conversation while she's stuck playing the fool in the Spring Court.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just devoured ACoTaR and ACoMaF, wanted to write a little something. I've had writer's block for the past few weeks so I just needed to get this drabble out.

She felt a flutter in her mind. 

The cool wisps of power caressed her like smoke and mist as she opened her mind up just a sliver to let her mate in.

_Feyre, darling_. The familiar endearment was a welcome greeting.

_Rhys_ , she sent back, sighing with pleasure.

_How are things?_ he asked. _I felt your sadness. Did Tamlin upset you_?

_No_ , she responded, pausing to savor the night clouding around her in her solitude. _I hate it here. Now that I have all this power within me I can’t stand to be stifled like this, to be treated like a child--an invalid, even. They lie to me like I don’t know any better. Even Lucien_.

The male she had once thought a friend was now once again one of her captors. Here she was, imprisoned again, and this time, Rhysand wouldn’t be able to save her. Not yet.

_My love, you have always been powerful. You are a spectacular, fierce, powerful female, and one day soon they will all know it. They will see the incredible creature you have become, and they will bow and crumble in awe of you._ She could feel how fiercely proud he was of her through their mating bond.

_You flatter me, Rhysand._

_My queen deserves much more than flattery from afar, but she will not let me come to her._

She shuddered with pleasure as she felt him send through the bond a very clear image of just how much he would flatter her if only they could be together.

A knock sounded at the door, an unwelcome visit from her former love.

Anger and fire raged through the bond from her mind involuntarily, and she felt a snicker from Rhys. _Soon, my love, we’ll show them. Until then, dream of me._

And Feyre corrected the glamour she had let go of in her only place of solace at the Spring Court, returning herself to being the weak, pliable, damaged female Tamlin thought--or wanted--her to be.

“Come in,” she called, finding the right cadence to make her voice appear smaller and less assertive.

“I worried when you didn’t come down to dinner, Feyre. Lucien and I were both hoping you would be feeling better.”

She could see the real concern in his eyes, but she couldn’t tell anymore where that ended and his overbearing, traitorous side began. Feyre had a feeling whatever was left of that love between them wouldn’t keep him blind for much longer.

She was getting the itch to siphon her power, just like Rhys had warned her might happen, and more than anything she wanted this charade to be over. To be able to drop her glamour and speak her mind and do whatever the hell she wanted…stretch her wings…kiss her mate.

_Soon,_ Rhysand’s thought echoed in her mind.

She couldn’t be a spy forever. The time for all-out war was coming, and Feyre had some new tricks up her sleeve. And they had a wedding to plan.


End file.
